Sojiro Seta
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: This was written in my English class in high school as part of a poetry lesson based off of some of the ideas presented in George Orwell's 1984. I used Sojiro's background story, along with some inklings I made up. Disclaimer: Don't Own Rurouni Kenshin
1. Poem Mostly Without

This poem is a rewrite - I had a suggestion to write this with his name. . . Duhno if I like it better - you tell me, k? The original poem is after this chapter - already posted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. If I did Sojiro would be my boyfriend and Misao would be my idle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sojiro Seta  
  
Hundreds of years ago, in a country far away,  
  
A boy walked alone, by his parents enslaved.  
  
He labored endlessly for no choice he had.  
  
His brothers, the samurais, tortured the poor lad.  
  
His needs were ignored, as were his pleas,  
  
For he was beaten when he dropped to his knees.  
  
His family was terrible, horrendously cruel,  
  
But he had a strength that broke all the rules.  
  
For this boy, ignorance became his strength  
  
And this proved useful at long length.  
  
He drove his family crazy, drove them plain wild.  
  
Regardless what they did to him, he always smiled.  
  
Soon afterwards, much to his dismay,  
  
His family turned on him, that fateful day.  
  
He had done something wrong, causing much strife,  
  
And his family threatened to take away his very life.  
  
He ran from them as fast as he could,  
  
Crying for help as anyone would.  
  
He ducked under a building very close by,  
  
But he k new his time had come, that he had to die.  
  
He curled up, knowing his life had spanned,  
  
But he turned and saw a sword close at hand.  
  
He took it up and removed the sheath,  
  
His smile made a chill, baring his teeth.  
  
He crawled out from hiding, with the starting rain,  
  
Within a moment's time, his family had been slain.  
  
It was kill or be killed, as this boy well knew  
  
Now that it was over he could start life anew.  
  
A smile crossed his tear-stained face, his work being done.  
  
It was finally over; he had finally won.  
  
He was free now, his slavery chased away,  
  
But he did not feel free, only enslaved.  
  
Thinking he'd be happy if he ever escaped,  
  
He realized freedom can be slavery, and this his fate.  
  
Being only eight, he turned to Shishio, the man  
  
He thought would be the only to understand.  
  
The young boy grew under Shishio, locking away his feelings,  
  
Smiling for each every killing.  
  
Each murder was committed by his hands alone,  
  
For nine years straight, emotions never were shone.  
  
Shishio told him that they were bringing the world to peace  
  
He told him his ideals, how in the hearts of man, war is peace.  
  
However, one day he crossed with a different man,  
  
One who spouted ideas of peace in the land.  
  
This man's name was Kenshin, and as the boy found  
  
This man was not as easy to beat, in air or on ground.  
  
The force from their attacks caused the ground to shake,  
  
And the pressure had caused both swords to break.  
  
"What strange happenings," he said gleefully.  
  
"We'll have to continue at another time, I see.  
  
So until we meet in Kyoto, goodbye for now."  
  
He smiled again and took a bow,  
  
He left before another word was said,  
  
To catch up with Shishio, by whom, he was led.  
  
They met in Kyoto, and crossed swords again,  
  
This time, as Kenshin Himura and Sojiro the Tenken.  
  
He had mastered an attack requiring great agility and speed,  
  
An attack he rarely used, but, for Kenshin, was in dire need.  
  
Kenshin fought him down, cracking his shell,  
  
Bringing out the truth that the boy would not tell.  
  
He broke through the veil that concealed what was true  
  
As Kenshin had hoped, this gave him a clue,  
  
That maybe, just maybe, Kenshin was right  
  
And that Shishio's ideals had to take flight.  
  
He thought back to the past, where his family lied,  
  
"Why didn't you help me?!? Why? Why? Why?!?"  
  
He attacked with full speed, growing sick of the talk,  
  
But he was beaten, which came as a big shock.  
  
He, defeated, realized something new,  
  
The one wrong ideal was the only he knew.  
  
He left his master, leaving a parting gift,  
  
And left on his own, a new leaf to shift,  
  
For freedom became slavery, for this boy at least,  
  
As ignorance was his strength and war was his peace.  
  
He had realized something that few ever found,  
  
That life was worth living and to his ideal he bound.  
  
Tears streamed down his face as he rose from where he had lain,  
  
He looked up to the thunderous sky, and felt the starting rain... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now go read the next chapter! And tell me which you like better name or no name!


	2. Poem With Name

Sojiro Seta  
  
Hundreds of years ago, in a country far away,  
  
A boy walked alone, by his parents enslaved.  
  
He labored endlessly for no choice he had.  
  
His brothers, the samurais, tortured the poor lad.  
  
His needs were ignored, as were his pleas,  
  
For he was beaten when he dropped to his knees.  
  
His family was terrible, horrendously cruel,  
  
But he had a strength that broke all the rules.  
  
For Sojiro, ignorance became his strength  
  
And this proved useful at long length.  
  
He drove his family crazy, drove them plain wild.  
  
Regardless what they did to him, he always smiled.  
  
Soon afterwards, much to Sojiro's dismay,  
  
His family turned on him, that fateful day.  
  
He had done something wrong, causing much strife,  
  
And his family threatened to take away his very life.  
  
He ran from them as fast as he could,  
  
Crying for help as anyone would.  
  
He ducked under a building very close by,  
  
But he k new his time had come, that he had to die.  
  
He curled up, knowing his life had spanned,  
  
But he turned and saw a sword close at hand.  
  
He took it up and removed the sheath,  
  
His smile made a chill, baring his teeth.  
  
He crawled out from hiding, with the starting rain,  
  
Within a moment's time, his family had been slain.  
  
It was kill or be killed, as Sojiro knew  
  
Now that it was over he could start life anew.  
  
A smile crossed his tear-stained face, his work being done.  
  
It was finally over; he had finally won.  
  
He was free now, his slavery chased away,  
  
But he did not feel free, only enslaved.  
  
Thinking he'd be happy if he ever escaped,  
  
He realized freedom can be slavery, and this his fate.  
  
Being only eight, Sojiro turned to Shishio, the man  
  
He thought would be the only to understand.  
  
Sojiro grew under Shishio, locking away his feelings,  
  
Smiling for each every killing.  
  
Each murder was committed by his hands alone,  
  
For nine years straight, emotions never were shone.  
  
Shishio told him that they were bringing the world to peace  
  
He told him his ideals, how in the hearts of man, war is peace.  
  
However, one day he crossed with a different man,  
  
One who spouted ideas of peace in the land.  
  
This man's name was Kenshin, as Sojiro found  
  
This man was not as easy to beat, in air or on ground.  
  
The force from their attacks caused the ground to shake,  
  
And the pressure had caused both swords to break.  
  
"What strange happenings," Sojiro said gleefully.  
  
"We'll have to continue at another time, I see.  
  
So until we meet in Kyoto, goodbye for now"  
  
He smiled again and took a bow,  
  
He left before another word was said,  
  
TO catch up with Shishio, by whom, he was led.  
  
They met in Kyoto, and crossed swords again,  
  
This time, as Kenshin Himura and Sojiro the Tenken.  
  
Sojiro had mastered an attack requiring great agility and speed,  
  
An attack he rarely used, but, for Kenshin, was in dire need.  
  
Kenshin fought him down, cracking Sojiro's shell,  
  
Bringing out the truth that Sojiro would not tell.  
  
Sojiro broke through the veil that concealed what was true  
  
As Kenshin had hoped, this gave him a clue,  
  
That maybe, just maybe, Kenshin was right  
  
And that Shishio's ideals had to take flight.  
  
He thought back to the past, where his family lied,  
  
"Why didn't you help me?!? Why? Why? Why?!?"  
  
He attacked with full speed, growing sick of the talk,  
  
But he was beaten, which came as a big shock.  
  
Sojiro, defeated, realized something new,  
  
The one wrong ideal was the only he knew.  
  
He left his master, leaving a parting gift,  
  
And left on his own, a new leaf to shift,  
  
For freedom became slavery, for Sojiro at least,  
  
As ignorance was his strength and war was his peace.  
  
He had realized something that few ever found,  
  
That life was worth living and to his ideal he bound.  
  
Tears streamed down his face as he rose from where he had lain,  
  
He looked up to the thunderous sky, and felt the starting rain... 


End file.
